Human?
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: My name is Vivian, my parents are mutants. My father is Prof. X and I'll be staying with him for a while and working with my mutant family...Oh, did I forgot to mention that I'm not a mutant? Why did Logan kiss me? Why these strange dreams?


Human

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

><p>Vivan<p>

* * *

><p>The grass was green, the sky was a beautiful baby blue, and the mansion looks good as new. My father called me to get the system back online since the school was blown up. I wanted to come back here sooner than this, but my dad didn't want to risk it. He knew I was coming and I see they were still working in the front yard. Dad told me about the new recruits and how some are leaving because this "Mutant Problem." To be honest, I was never welcomed here or anywhere for the matter because I was normal. Yes, my father was Professor X and I'm completely human.<p>

I pressed in the access code to open the front gate, walked down the stone path towards the house, and pause to see Jean and Storm working on the fountain and Logan and Scott on the roof. Those are familiar faces I know and love.

"Vivian, welcome back." Ororo, also known as Storm, greets me as I walk up to her and Jean.

Jean turns around after watching Scott and Logan on the rough, shirts off I mind you, and with a small blush on her face. "Wow, look how you look. How are you?" she hugged me.

"And what are you wearing?" Ororo asked as I pulled away from Jean.

I was wearing tight jeans, a black shirt that showed my bully button and Ra eye tattoo on my back, and black flip flops. My hip length black hair was in a high pony tail, black leather gloves on, and sun glasses that covered my dark brown eyes.

"What's wrong what I'm wearing?" I asked as I used the fountain water as my mirror. "I am 20 years old you know."

"Where's your motorcycle?"

"I left it at the shop because I knew Mr. Logan would be to busy to help me fix it. This is my vacation…in a way, so why give myself more work for me to do?" I smiled then looked at the house. "It's coming along now."

"Vivian, your father said to meet him in the control room. It's the same layout from the other house, so you can't get lost." Jean told me.

See, I wish my father could of tell me this himself, but I didn't have that same connection they had with him. Sometimes I wish…but then again I'm sure he knows how I feel when my mother and him are mutants. He's been asking me every time we talked on the phone if I experienced any chances. Only thing had change was the new programs I wanted to make on the Danger Room. Logan wanted me to make it more deadlier for the student. I told him I will do my best.

"All right, I'm on my way. I'll see you guys later." I waved and walked into the house to see a gothic girl and a guy with blonde hair running across the living room.

"I've had it porcupine, now get back here!" the gothic girl said as she ran with two stick like things in her hand.

"Hey, Rouge!" I laughed out to her as I took off my glasses.

I remembered when I last saw her, she was shy and never this energetic. Rogue and I always been sending emails to one another since we met. We'll, most of the old recruits my father had. I knew, Ororo, Mr. McCoy, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Night crawler, and Logan. I made sure my dad was in good hands.

Rogue stopped, looked, smiled, and came charging at me. She paused before trying to see the best way to hug me and I helped her out by hugging her any old kind of way. She was like a sister to me and I bonded with her better than anyone. I knew about her powers and knew she could of killed me with one touch, but that was kind of hard to believe. Besides all that I never wanted her to feel uncomfortable. The hug wasn't too long and I hocked her arm with my own.

"Look at you, you look great!" I laughed.

"You just got back, right? How long are you staying this time?"

"Well, I'm taking on-line classes which means…maybe next fall."

"Good, we have much to talk about." she laughed and lead me to the Danger Room.

"I know, ever since the blow up from the house I wasn't able to get in contact with you or anyone. I was so worried when Scott told me my father was missing and my uncle was lose." we walked down more hallways toward the hidden elevator.

"Everything around here is good I guess." she pressed the button for the elevator to open.

When the doors open and we got in I had a huge smile on my face.

"Don't do that, it scares me." Rogue laughed.

"Come on, did you tell Scott you like him, yet?"

She blushes so hard she had to let go of me and turn away.

"I'm taking this as a 'no.'" I laughed at her.

"Oh my gosh, don't laugh at me. But remember I told you from out last messages that I'm going to give up on him because I- no… the whole house realized them two are really crushing on each other."

"Well, it's not like their going out." we referred to Jean and Scott.

"I don't know." she sounded like the shy and mysterious Rogue when I first met her when the door opened to the Danger Room. The room was clean and big with boxes of things I've ordered.

"Your going to be busy your whole summer here." Rogue looked. "Your dad have you working alone?"

"I guess so. He said he had a temporary guy to do the work while I was away. I guess I would be working with him."

"Oh, yeah. I remember him. He's the guy who made weapons with his arms."

"Oh, a mutant?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, ok then." way for my dad to replace me with one of his own.

I shouldn't be thinking about thoughts like this while I'm here or he could be listening. I shook my head and went up to the Control Room where I saw my dad and this guy with short hair and dark eyes. When my dad turned toward me in his wheelchair I just lost myself a bit and hugged him while sitting in his lap. I remember since he was walking that I always hugged him like this in any chair. I kissed him on the cheek and felt tears in my eyes because it's been so long. He kept me away from mutant stuff because he was afraid I might get hurt, but I wasn't afraid at all.

"Vivian, you've grown and I'm so happy your back." he smiled as me while I kissed his cheek.

I got up and blink to get rid of the tears in my eyes. "I'm so happy to be back. I've been so worried and I haven't seen or heard from anyone in so long."

"Your looking well." he looked at my outfit. "Your motorcycle is here?"

"No, I took it to the shop and walked here. It's such a nice day today that I walked."

"It's a time for new beginnings." he smiled then turned to the man besides him. "This is-

"Forge, hi!" I hugged him for a brief moment.

"Vivian, this is your dad? I had no idea." he laughed.

"You two know each other?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, we go to the same university and had the same engineering classes." Forge explained.

"And we made the worlds smallest laser beam." I added. "What a small world, huh?"

"Yeah, it seems we will be working together again."

"I always look forward to it." I folded my arms. "Why didn't you tell me you knew my father?"

"It never came across my mind." he scratched the back of his head. "I keep this job a secret because the whole country was going through a "Mutant problem,' you know?"

"We've known each other for a good three years, I would of never thought of you of anything else but as a retro kind of guy."

Another sting to the heart because Forge and I were best friends and not telling me this after I talked about my father for years and came up with most of the blue prints with Forge's help. I don't like secrets but I have a…special secret of my own which is why I'm kind of here. Hmm, let's just say I was the one who deleted a few data bases off of Cerebro.

"Vivian, I'm sure your trip was long, so would you like to rest first or…?" my father suggested.

"No, since Forge is here and everyone is working I rather in just get started. I'm not going to let your ruin my programs, Forge." I gave him a sneaky smile.

"Wait, Professor," Rogue to my hand. "before Viv starts I'm going to show her to her room to make sure all her stuff came." Rogue dragged me away with a sneaky look on her face.

When we got into the elevator and the door closed she started laughing at me. I knew it was about how I acted towards Forge.

"Could you stop?" I twisted my fingers with my hair.

"Viv, come on."

"He's hot, smart, and a total geek. So what?" the elevator stopped and Mr. Logan got on.

"Hi, I see you got back safe." he looked at how I dressed.

Rogue had gone back to her normal way when he was around because he always instructed the Xmen.

"Yeah, I'll be here for the whole…" just then the power when out and someone grabbed me and pressed soft lips against mine.

"I missed you." Mr. Logan whispered in my ear.

"…summer." I finished as I ran m hand down his abs then took a step away but he held on to my hip.

"Bobby is messing with the lightings." Rogue said as we stood in the dark.

"It's over." I moved back to where I was with my hands on my lips and maybe a blush running across my cheeks. And just then the power was back on.

**Mr. Logan **and I had a forbidden relationship while I was in high school. He took my virginity and I haven't once regret it. We knew if my dad found out or anyone all HELL would break loss. I haven't even told Rogue about it. Anyway, we broke it off, or I did, because it was…wrong! **Mr. Logan** was older, wilder, and a total bad ass. Once that door opened I took Rogue's arm and walked down the hall as fast I could. I don't have feeling for him…or so I think. This is going to be a interesting life here.


End file.
